land_of_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Genies
Genies are a race of powerful elementals from the Arcane Realm. There are several races of Genies: the Dao, the Djinn, the Efreet, and the Marid, elementals of earth, air, fire, and water respectively. Genies as a whole are powerful, and know it. They are slave-keeping societies, holding slaves as symbols of status as well as enabling decadent lifestyles. They loathe being enslaved themselves, but can if bound within an object. Bound genies can be forced to use their powerful magic to aid those who have bound them. Free genies must be convinced, usually in return for fabulous treasures to decorate their extravagant palaces. Relations between different races of genies varies. Dao Dao are the genies of earth, vast slavers who enslave any they come across to mine for valuables in the regions of Elemental Earth. They aren't picky about their slaves. Most other elementals avoid them, knowing that if they are caught their freedom is forfeit. Their palaces are vast mazes of twisting tunnels, collecting caverns covered in jewels and crossed with veins of precious metals. They love little more than jewels and precious metals, collecting them to adorn their palaces, bodies, and even, for the most decadent of Dao, to powder and use as a spice for their food. The Dao will trade with the Efreet, but have no time for the Djinn or Marid, who they see as soft. Djinn The Djinn are creatures of comfort, feasting on wine and grapes while being fanned by beautiful maidens, seranaded by fine musicians, and covered in gentle perfumes. They clothe themselves in fine silks, accentuating their attractive musculature. Their slaves paid with lifestyles almost as decadent as the Djinn themselves, yet still not free to leave if they would desire. Their palaces are full of sprawling courtyards, fountains, and pavilions atop flying islands of cloud. They are kinder than other genies, but can still be dangerous due to their mischievous temperament. While not approachable per se, Djinn can be flattered or bribed into service, which they accept as a matter of incontestable fate, yet they bristle under long-term service, imprisonment is met with eternal resentment, and betrayal with deadly vengeance. The Djinn will deal with the Marid and Efreet with reservations, finding them overly haughty, but despise the Dao, and need little convincing to fight their earthen brethren. They speak primarily Auran, the language of air-aligned elementals, as well as the Arcane Pidgin tongue. Efreet The Efreet are spiteful creatures. All other beings are either enemies or slaves-in-waiting. They aggressively raid for slaves, and have an eternal need for more, due to their cruel mistreatment and expansionist impulses. They are deceptive lordly creatures, covering themselves in fine cloths and, especially, simple metal jewelry. They especially love brass and gold. Their palaces are fortresses of glass and basalt, and they keep far-flung military outposts throughout all the realms. Most Efreet, however, dwell in the fabled City of Brass, a gigantic city set on a lake of fire, constructed by the Azer free clans. The Efreet tried to enslave the Azer after they built the city, but failed. They did succeed, however, in enslaving many Salamander tribes to work as smiths for them. Their ruler, a despotic Sultan, lives in a palace above that city. The Efreet have troubled relations with all other genies, but especially detest the Marid. They primarily speak Ignan, the language of fire-aligned elementals, as well as the Arcane Pidgin tongue. Marid The Marids are the rarest of genies, certain of their superiority to all other races, even the other genies. Resembling fish more than humanoids, they dwell in giant coral fortresses floating in the elemental waters. They keep rooms in air-pockets for their guests and slaves, who they keep mostly for status rather than practicality. As such, they prefer to enslave skilled artisans and courtiers. They look down on most humanoids as the lowest of beings, however, so the level of skill required to gain a Marid's attention is prodigious. They love stories, especially fabricated ones of their own prowess. Interruption of a story is the greatest crime one can commit against a Marid. Category:Races Category:Monsters